malditos sonhos perfeitos
by Arika T M Weasley
Summary: Como a historia de duas pessoas pode mudar com apenas um olhar... ...nao sou muito boa em sumarios mas vou tentar melhorar durante a fic..


- não adianta nem tentar. - disse enquanto lia um livro.

- mas eu não falei nada. – disse o garoto surpreso.

- mas eu já sei o que você vai falar e não adianta nem tentar. A resposta vai ser a mesma de sempre.

- sim?

- alguma vez por acaso você já ouviu essa resposta para essa pergunta?

- humm... Não... Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez.

- sinto muito, mas essa é uma exceção.

- mas Lily o que que custa?

- custa mais do que você pode imaginar - disse Lily finalmente encarando o amigo – talvez um dia, quem sabe, eu te responda o porquê.

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio no qual a garota aproveitou para voltar a sua leitura.

- Lily?

- já vi que não vou conseguir ler enquanto não escutar o que você tem a dizer, não é?-disse colocando o livro de lado.

- ainda bem que você sabe. –disse dando um pequeno sorriso para logo em seguida mudar de assunto – pensa só comigo, você já deu tanta detenção que uma a mais não vai fazer diferença, não é? Você bem que podia pelo menos em uma escutar uma sugestão né?

- não.

- mas por quê?

- porque eu sei que suas sugestões seriam algo como tortura-la até o fim dos dias, ou talvez algo como limpar todo o castelo usando uma escova de dente.

- humm... Eu ainda não tinha pensado nesse lance da escova... eu pensei em algo mais para prende-la na masmorra com Pirraça.

- quem não te conhece que te compre. Tem gente que ainda te acha santo.

- a, mas bem que ela merece.

- ela é uma boa pessoa, só você que ainda não viu isso. Quer dizer, você diz para os outros que ainda não viu. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- o que você está querendo dizer Srtª. Evans?- perguntou desconfiado.

- você realmente acha que eu nunca vi vocês dois se encarando com os olhos brilhando quando não estão fingindo que brigam só pelo fato de eu não gostar do melhor amigo dela e vice-versa, ou como você fica pensativo toda vez que fala com ela, ou como fica vermelho toda vez que ela te pega encarando-a? e só isso mesmo para explicar esses exageros.

Ele pareceu pensar por algum tempo até que deu um suspiro frustrado.

- tá tão difícil assim de esconder?

Ela apenas acenou num gesto afirmativo.

- mas... Ela não quer nada comigo.

- não é isso que parece Sr. Longbotton.

- você realmente acha isso?

- Acho. Agora vai dormi e me deixa em paz que eu tenho que estudar.

- OK dona chefinha.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos em resposta enquanto ele subia as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora da ronda e como Remo já havia avisado que não poderia ir porque tinha alguns trabalhos acumulados por ter "passado uma semana na casa de sua tia" ela resolveu ir.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Lily andava pelo corredor em sua ronda quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. _"Droga, por que esses alunos só aprontam quando minha ronda já está no fim?"_

Quando chegou perto da fonte do barulho fechou os olhos e contou até 10 para ver se sua paciência voltava, o que não adiantou muito.

- Potter e Black o que estão fazendo?- apenas um garoto de olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos pretos até os ombros virou-se.

- Tadinha, leu tantos livros mofados que isso afetou a visão. - disse Sirius encarando-a.

-melhor ter somente a visão afetada do que todo o cérebro como é o seu caso.

-pelo menos sabemos usar nossos cérebros para algo mais do que estudos. – disse o outro se virando.

- para coisas como o que? Se agarrar com garotas pela escola? Fala serio qualquer idiota sem cérebro faz isso.

- tem muito mais sobre a gente que você não faz idéia, se eu fosse você tentava conhecer as pessoas antes de falar coisas que você não sabe.

- ainda bem que você não é eu. Eu não preciso botar minha mão no fogo para saber que ele queima.

- mas precisa tocar as pétalas de uma rosa para sentir algo mais que seu perfume.

Sirius olhou para o amigo que parecia não estar notando sua presença. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa e eu não sei?"

Thiago e Lily ficaram se encarando durante um tempo até que ela deviou o olhar e virou-se para Sirius.

- ainda não me disseram o que estão fazendo fora do dormitório a – ela olhou no relógio – uma e meia da manha.

- não que isso seja da sua conta Evans, mas eu e meu amigo Pontas estávamos na sala da professora McGonagall cumprindo a nossa detenção.

Depois de pensar um pouco a garota simplesmente perguntou.

- isso realmente não tem efeito nenhum não é?

-humm... Deixa-me pensar... Humm... Não.

- é Evans, agora deixa a gente ir em paz.

- ir? Humm... Eu acho que não.

- eu sei que você ama a nossa presença, mas estamos com sono e gostaríamos de ir dormir... a não ser que queira ir com a gente, ai poderíamos fazer coisas muito mais interessantes.

Lily ficou vermelha como seus cabelos. E Sirius olhou para o amigo como se este fosse um louco.

- eu não sou como essas garotas que você está acostumado Potter. - disse virando-se para voltar a torre da Grifinória.

-posso saber então que tipo de mulher você é?

Ela parou e falou ainda de costas antes de seguir em frente

-eu sou o tipo de mulher que você nunca vai ter.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

"_Eu sou o tipo de mulher que você nunca vai ter_" essa foi a frase que martelou na mente de Thiago durante toda a noite.

"_Eu posso ter qualquer garota, e Lily Evans não é uma exceção"._

"_Mas o que que eu quero com a Evans, a guria é CDF, seria até bonitinha se não andasse tão bagunçada, anda sempre com o Longbotton porque ele é o único que tem paciência para aturá-la"._

"_Mas em compensação tem os olhos mais maravilhosos que eu já vi, quando foi que ela ficou assim?"_

A imagem de quando a encarou durante a discussão veio em sua mente, e só então percebeu o quanto aqueles olhos o intrigaram. Pareciam ter um brilho muito intenso e apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo era frio que chagava a lhe dar arrepios.

"_Eu também não posso me esquecer do gênio dela. Como o Longbotton consegue atura-la?"_

Então sua própria fala lhe veio a mente.

"_Mas precisa tocar as pétalas de uma rosa para sentir algo mais que seu perfume."_

E foi assim que adormeceu. Com a imagem dos olhos de uma pessoa que nunca realmente notara.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

N/A: noh minha primeira fic.

Tah horrível neh?

Ow.. se alguém achou parecida com alguma fic me avise..

Eu leio muuuitas e as vezes as minhas idéias se misturam com as que eu li...

Qualquer coisa me avisem...

E por favor...cometem... mesmo se acharam horrível mas comentem...

Dependendo do que vocês falarem eu posso até continuar...


End file.
